Overexposed
by missmelsie
Summary: Pop superstar Haley James' latest photo shoot gets interesting when she finds out that the photographer is her high school crush, Nathan Scott. NALEY ONE-SHOT/SMUT!


**What? Two smutty one-shots in two days? Is it Christmas, I hear you ask? Well, no - not quite - but it is othfangirl's birthday today! I have had this sitting, half-written for months and she inspired me to continue it. I left it again until yesterday, when I found out about her birthday, and wanted to post this to thank her for her amazing ideas, inspiration, reviews and general appreciation for Naley getting down and dirty!**

 **I finished this in a rush, so apologies for any oversights and general rubbish writing.**

"So... it's like pornography?" Brooke Davis scrunched her perfectly shaped nose at her best friend.

Haley James sighed. "It's erotica, it's like art."

"But... you'll be naked..."

The singer sighed again. "Yes, I'll be naked, but that's the point of this photo shoot. It's tie in with the new album - I've got to be naked, exposed... vulnerable but confident."

Brooke continued to look dubiously at her. "Haley, you didn't win six Grammys and you don't sell millions and millions of records around the world by stripping off for everyone to see. You have actual talent, you know."

"I know that, Brooke, but that's not what this is about. I'm not ashamed of my body, and the songs on this album are so sexy but personal that this shoot just feels like the perfect way to promote it. It's not like I'm doing porn. It's like ..."

"Ooh, like that nude shoot that what's-her-face did for Vanity Fair?" Brooke interrupted, perking up.

"Well..." Haley pulled her lower lip in between the rows of her straight, white teeth. "I'll be a little more naked than that."

Brooke's dubious face was back. "How do you get more naked than naked?"

"This magazine is a little more artsy, more erotic. They celebrate men and women and their sexuality, they rarely use Photoshop... they want me to be naked but real... you know, not go out of my way to cover myself up, like most nude shoots."

Seeing the look on her friend's face, Haley hurried on, defensively. "It's about expressing your body, not being objectified. It's not about having something to Brooke yourself to."

Brooke scoffed. "Come on, Haley. I've seen your male fans. They're totally going to be Brooking themselves to pictures of you naked."

Haley's glossy pink lips tightened. "This just feels right. The magazine has been fantastic and my management team are totally on board. They think it's the perfect launch for the third album. You know sharing my music is just as hard as showing the world my naked body in a magazine."

Brooke humphed, unconvinced, before perking up again. "Don't those magazines always use famous photographers? Who's doing your shoot? Annie Leibovitz? Mario Testino?"

"Um... I'm not too sure, they didn't mention his name. He's a freelancer, but he's worked with them before and he's totally professional."

"Yeah yeah" Brooke sighed, unconvinced. "Notice how it's always men working for nudie magazines..."

Haley sighed, turning away from her best friend in order to end the conversation. If she were telling the truth - and she felt like she couldn't to Brooke right now - she was a little nervous about her shoot tomorrow. She wasn't a prude, and she was well aware that posing with nothing but her smile and her curves could be risky, but she believed in this magazine. They had a respected reputation and the shoot would be a great way to launch her third album. She just hoped that on the day, she could trust the photographer and it would all be ok.

* * *

The room was cavernous with a single, black cube sitting in the middle of an arc of bright, white light. In front of that, a tall figure was hitting some keys on a laptop with one hand, a large DSLR camera in the other. Haley took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back, heading purposefully towards the figure as if she always walked around in nothing but black panties and a white button-down shirt. Her bare feet stepped silently closer, so she cleared her throat in order to announce her presence.

"Hi."

The figure turned around and Haley was momentarily taken aback by the face that belonged to it. "Nathan Scott?"

The photographer gave her a friendly smile, extending the hand that wasn't holding the camera. "Hi, yeah, that's me. You must be Haley James?"

Haley hid a small smile; there weren't many people left in the country - let alone the world - that didn't recognize the face of Haley James.

"That's right. Haley James, Tree Hill High, class of '04."

Nathan's dark brows furrowed over his startling, crisp blue eyes, which were darting around as if sorting through the recesses of his memory. "I was class of '02 ... did we... did we know each other?"

Haley laughed lightly at his obvious confusion. "No, not really. But was there anyone at that school that didn't know hot shot, boy toy Nathan Scott?" Her laughter increased at the way the photographer's face creased in a cringe, recalling the famous Boy Toy Auction in his senior year.

"Oh God ... yeah ... no." Nathan shook his head. "Let's not bring that up, ever again... Wow, I can't believe you're from Tree Hill."

Haley laughed again, and she couldn't help her eyes from taking in the man before her. In high school, Nathan Scott had been tall with strong, lean muscles that were hidden under the baggy sportswear that had been popular at the time, but always on display during basketball matches. He had the dark, good looks that had all the girls' eyes on him. Now, he seemed about the same height, but exceptionally broader. His jaw was squarer and littered with dark stubble, and the biceps were noticeably larger and well-defined under the grey t-shirt he was wearing. No doubt about it, Nathan Scott had aged damn well.

"So ... you're a photographer now? Weren't you off to Duke to play basketball?" Haley flushed lightly, not sure if she should have revealed that her teenage infatuation with the high school superstar had led to some light stalking.

If Nathan was surprised that the half-dressed woman in front of him remembered his college plans, he didn't show it. "That was the plan, and I stuck to it for a while, but I had an injury in my first year and it was pretty clear that basketball was never going to be a career for me. A college girlfriend was a model and I just happened to get into photography after going to a shoot with her. It was love ... with the camera, that is. The relationship didn't last, but I went back to school and re-trained in photography, and here I am."

Haley was impressed, and not just with the way Nathan's shirt moved, pulling taut across what looked like deeply chiseled abdominals and pectorals.

"That's great ... so you're a freelancer?"

"Yeah, it keeps the work diverse and interesting. I've worked for these guys a lot, I love their attitudes towards portraiture," Nathan enthused, referring to the magazine who would be publishing their photos. "I'm really excited about this job. I'm sorry I didn't really know much about you or your music until I looked you up yesterday, but you've got great bone structure and an amazing figure. We're going to get some great images."

Haley felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Nathan sounded so professional and matter-of-fact, she didn't feel scrutinized or sexualized like the way most men had critiqued her since she entered the industry.

"So ... where is everybody?" The singer asked, looking around the empty studio. She was used to being watched by at least 20 people from hair and makeup to lighting assistants during photo shoots.

Nathan shook his head, "I like to fly solo. I think it helps create the intimacy in the images. It makes people feel more comfortable if it's just me and the lens."

"At least we don't have to worry about a wardrobe department," Haley joked, feeling surprisingly comfortable than she had when she first arrived, despite the situation. There was something about being in the presence of this man that soothed her fears. She honestly thought she'd be terrified upon discovering that the person who would be capturing her completely naked was her high school crush, Nathan Scott, but she almost felt relieved.

"You haven't done this type of shoot before, right?" Nathan asked. "Do you have any questions?"

Haley shook head, her light brown, loosely curled hair swinging as it flowed down her back. "No, but ... could I have an idea of what sort of photos you'll be taking? Like some of your previous shoots?"

"No problem," Nathan replied, putting the camera down and turning his attention back towards the small table where his laptop sat, amongst various bags and equipment.

"The brief from the magazine was that we have 8 pages to play with, so we can capture you in various poses as you undress. They prefer the majority of the shots to be in black and white, and I agree - it's flattering and there's a great focus on shapes and lighting, which makes the images look amazing. I'll just keep clicking, we can see what works and what looks good as we go. Later, I'll select the best 200-300 images to send to the magazine; their art department narrows it down from there - they usually only print a dozen." Nathan was clicking on the keypad again, closing windows and opening files as he spoke, until he found what he was looking for.

"Here's some that I've done recently along a similar theme - take a look." He swiveled the laptop to face Haley. "I've just got to check on this lighting. I'll try not to hold you up too much, but my shoots tend to take a little longer than others because I'm on my own."

Haley smiled, gratefully. "Take your time, I haven't got anywhere to be until this afternoon."

Nathan went to work as Haley clicked through the folder on his computer. There were various images of models - both male and female - both in color and black and white. Haley recognized pictures from the _Vanity Fair_ spread that Brooke had referred to. She liked how the black and white images seemed to enhance the mood, how classic they looked, and was pleased with the magazine's decision to shoot her in the same way.

Her fingers paused as she came to a photo of both a man and woman, fully naked facing the camera. The woman sat upright, her legs spread wide so Haley could see between the model's slender thighs. Behind her, the man sat in a similar fashion with his legs on the outside of the woman's, and his hands coming around her body to hold her breasts. As she clicked further through the shoot, Haley could see the position wasn't for modesty's sake, as the man's hands moved to tweak the woman's dark nipples and slip in between her thighs as the woman's head lolled back onto the man's strong shoulder. Haley couldn't help but click through the rest of the shoot as it got progressively more provocative. In one shot, Nathan had taken captured the image over the woman's shoulder as the man knelt between her legs, his eyes closed and tongue protruding to lap at the flesh before him. Haley could feel her pulse throbbing faster as she clicked through the sequence of photos: a long thread of moisture connecting the man's tongue and the woman, the woman's face scrunched in undeniable ecstasy as Nathan had captured the moment her orgasm had overtaken her. Despite her surprise, Haley felt a thrum throughout her body in response to the visuals, and she squeezed her thighs together.

"Those are great, aren't they?" Haley jumped as Nathan materialized behind her, and she fought the urge to slam the laptop shut as if she had been caught looking at something she wasn't meant to. "These guys weren't even a couple; it was just meant to be a standard, nude portrait shoot but they had undeniable chemistry and their natural desires just took over."

"Are you serious?" Haley's mouth opened in shock. "They just did this in front of you and they were total strangers?"

Nathan shrugged, nonchalantly. "They were consenting adults, they wanted me to keep shooting. It's like magic." His aqua blue eyes bored into the singer's. "Two beautiful people and an obvious connection. I'm glad I was able to capture it."

Haley shivered at Nathan's passionate tone, feeling the pink flesh of her nipples pucker in response. Knowing that Nathan was seconds away from seeing them excited her to the point where she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it once her underwear was removed.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Nathan asked, seemingly oblivious to the desire that was weaving itself into Haley's bloodstream.

Haley tossed back her hair and gave him what she hoped was a confident, sexy smile.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"Haley, these are amazing ... you're a natural."

Nathan was scrolling through the images he had already taken as Haley sipped on some water. Holding his camera out to her, she leaned closer to see a photo of her, a moment captured of her dancing, the white, unbuttoned shirt billowing behind her and gravity shaping her breasts perfectly. Haley expected to feel embarrassed at the sight, but even she could appreciate the beauty and sensuality of the woman in the photo.

"Wow... I can't believe that's actually me..." She marveled, as Nathan showed her a few more of the hundreds he had already taken that morning.

"It's definitely you, and you look great," Nathan enthused. "Ready to take those panties off?"

He had said it as if it were nothing, as if he were asking her about the weather or what the time is. Haley sucked in a breath; her desire for this man was so strong and, in a few seconds, Nathan was going to see evidence of that soaked into her modest black panties. She knew Nathan was a professional, but how could he not feel the energy in the room? His aquamarine eyes through the lens, watching her as she had revealed her firm, large breasts, had made her so wet. She needed more - to feel his long fingers against her slippery folds, to make him hard and aching and to hold that in her hand. She was desperate for him in a way she had never felt before. Taking these photos made her feel bold and sexy; Nathan made her feel bold and sexy. Fixing him in her dark stare, she knew her risk would pay off.

"Why don't you take them off for me?"

In the silence that followed, Haley felt the air crack and sizzle, like the start of a thunderstorm. Nathan's pupils dilated, his eyes mirroring what Haley could feel inside her, coursing through her bloodstream. Before another breath could be taken, the tall photographer pulled her to him with a strong, warm arm, crushing his lips against hers with ferocity.

Haley's skin was on fire; she was attacking Nathan's lips as if she could devour him - and, to her absolute delight - he seemed to be doing the same. She maneuvered herself so she could rub herself against the coarse fabric of his jeans, but her skin inside her underwear was so wet that it couldn't provide enough friction to alleviate the desire. She wasn't even aware of the loud moans that were coming out of her mouth; she'd never been kissed like this. She wasn't even sure it could constitute as kissing.

"Fuck, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Nathan gasped, as he pulled away for a split second, only to reattach himself to the white skin of her neck. "I've wanted to taste every inch of you... " his tongue licked at the skin at the base of her neck "... since you strolled in here with those fucking panties on."

Nathan's words were like gasoline to the fire in her veins. With a strength that she didn't know she possessed, Haley stepped away from him, shedding the shirt.

"Photograph this."

She waited while her words registered with a breathless Nathan, who still hadn't understood why she had moved away from him. When he finally picked up the camera, Haley leaned over until her breasts dropped in front of her. She slowly slid the panties down her leg, lifting her knees up purposefully so she could kick them free. She heard the clicking noise as she trailed a finger through the exposed flesh, collecting up the wetness that Nathan had caused her to produce. It was only when she raised the finger towards her glossy pink lips that the camera stopped, and Nathan's voice growled instead.

"No. I want to do that."

It only took three of his long strides to reach her, grabbing her hand and engulfing her whole finger in his hot mouth. She could feel his tongue slide up and down her finger, sucking the taste off it, savoring it like an ice cream. Haley had to stop herself from grabbing those fingers and stuffing them into her aching pussy.

Nathan moved onto her breasts, his teeth pulling and sucking at her nipples, moving from the left to the right and back again. Haley tipped her head back and, moaned as the talented tongue that she'd only dreamed about in high school made its way down her flat stomach and to the small patch of curls that she had trimmed back for the photo shoot. The anticipation was making her legs quiver.

"Give me your camera," she gasped, desperately. The last thing she wanted was to delay the inevitable bliss of Nathan's tongue at her core, but she couldn't get the images from earlier out of her mind. Imagining that they were her at Nathan had fueled her erotic desires and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to record the moment.

The smirk on Nathan's face was wicked as he pulled back just long enough to remove the strap from around his neck and pass it to Haley. She hooked it around her own neck and it fell between the valley of her breasts. It was through the small lens that she viewed Nathan, eyes focused almost reverently on her clit as he teased her slick folds with his finger. The shutter clicked and whirred at the same time as his tongue reached out.

"Ohhhh..." Haley breathed, tipping her head back in sweet relief. Nathan's tongue was slow, sweeping through her folds in sure, deliberate strokes. His strong hands gripped and kneaded her bare ass, sending tingles through her spine

Haley wondered if it was possible to lose consciousness from the waves of pleasure that was surging through her body. Nathan's probing tongue moved with purpose, collecting up the moisture on her inner lips. When the tip of his tongue curled inside her core, Haley screamed. She'd had tongues on her clit before, lackluster efforts from men whose minds were focused on their end goal rather than her pleasure, but nothing like Nathan's, who seemed determined to lap up every drop of her juices and to explore her thoroughly like he actually would prefer to be there rather than anywhere else in the world. She'd never actually had someone stick their tongue _in_ there before. He pushed it in and out, like she wanted his cock to do to her soon. She couldn't spare a single thought past the pleasure she was receiving, to even summon the embarrassment that she was gyrating shamelessly on his face.

The sounds coming out of her mouth were long, drawn out groans of undeniable ecstasy as Nathan deftly slid two long fingers inside her, curling and searching for that spot that only she had found in her private moments alone, that no boyfriend had ever bothered to. She felt her inner walls clench around the intrusion, the swirling in her belly becoming tighter and tighter.

"Yes, right there, right there, right there..." she chanted in times to her thrusts, and when Nathan placed his tongue and mouth back on her clit and gave it what could only be described as a tender French kiss, did Haley explode. Nathan remained in place through her violent jerks and shudders, his gentle kisses becoming slower and softer as her aftershocks subsided.

It was a minute later before Haley had realized that the fingers of Nathan's other hand were on his camera, which still hung below her breasts, pressing the small silver button to capture what the lens saw below it, what Haley could see. When her body had finally become still, he pulled away with a satisfied grin and flicked the camera in the opposite direction, capturing an image of her flushed, sweaty face.

"Oh my God..." she gasped - she couldn't get her voice above a whisper. "That was... no one has done that to me like that before."

"Well then every man you've met has been a complete idiot," Nathan declared, rising from his knees and delicately brushing a strand of hair away from her face. The gesture was intimate and tender, and Haley felt the swarm of butterflies in her stomach like the high schooler she had been when she was last in the presence of Nathan Scott. "You taste phenomenal. I could do that all day."

Haley pulled the rest of her hair away from her face in a low ponytail before dropping it back on her shoulders. Her heart rate was finally returning to normal.

"As much as I'd love to have you there all day, I need time to recover. And you look like you could use a bit of attention."

She nodded towards the crotch of his jeans, where the impressive visible bulge pushed the fabric out towards her. She took hold of the belt loops and used them to tug Nathan towards are as she moved backwards to sit on the black cube that she had been standing and dancing on for her photo shoot. She quickly unbuckled his belt, threaded the button back through the loop and pulled Nathan's zipper down before sliding her palms downwards at the side of his thighs. The action pulled down his tight, black boxers and more inches than she'd ever seen before sprung forth.

Haley marveled at his thick length. She'd never really found a man's cock attractive, but Nathan's was like a work of art. Veins stood out thickly against the skin as if they, too, were as desperate for her touch as the rest of him. She unhooked the camera from around her neck and passed it up to Nathan. He was watching her silently, his cobalt blue eyes almost black with the intensity of the thoughts running through his mind.

With both hands free, Haley used both to grip Nathan's length and her mouth to cover the remaining inches that protruded from her thumb and forefinger. Nathan's moan of pleasure was low and guttural, and spurred her on as she removed her hand to take more of him in her mouth.

"Fuuuck..." Nathan groaned. "You are so fucking good at this."

Haley concentrated on twirling her tongue around his thickness and sucking her cheeks in to create a suctioning sensation. At one point, she opened her eyes to see that Nathan had flipped out the small LCD screen of his camera and turned it around so she could see herself, while he used the viewfinder to frame her eyes and her mouth and capture the sight. Haley felt herself grow wet again at the sight of herself sucking and licking him.

Her hands caressed his strong thighs and massaged in between his legs. Haley could feel the tight sack behind where she was licking and knew how close he was to release. Nathan's hands were combing blindly through her hair, lightly holding her in place, and she could see the tendons in his neck straining. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and had the presence of mind to shift the camera to focus back onto his face.

"Haley..." Nathan rasped. "I'm going to..."

Haley wasn't prepared to leave him unfinished but the tugging at her hair became stronger and more desperate.

"No..." he gasped out, "I want to come inside of you."

Nathan's words sent a jolt of lust directly to Haley's core, and she pulled her mouth away from his cock with only mild disappointment. She didn't have time for anything else; a second later, Nathan had pulled Haley's legs wide apart and had plunged into her

Their synchronized moans echoed off the studio walls. Nathan filled Haley completely, his every movement causing ripples of pleasure throughout her body. Her hips bucked forward to meet him, thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, you're so wet ... so warm... so perfect," Nathan chanted in time to their bodies' movements. Their skin slapped together loudly. Haley leaned back to brace her hands behind her, opening her up at a different angle so that Nathan had to hold onto her hips to hold her steady.

"Oh God, yes, right there Nathan ... yes, that feels so good!"

She was too caught up in the building sensations in her body to focus on the camera. Nathan snapped blindly, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. When Haley felt her inner walls squeeze to the point of release, she reached out to grab the dark hair at the back of Nathan's neck.

"Open your eyes ... look at me ... I want to see you when I come," she commanded.

Nathan's eyes shot open, startling sapphires staring at her and Haley fought to keep her own eyes open as the tremors overtook her body. Her back arched, rigidly, and Nathan held her while her orgasm lifted her body from the box she was resting on. She had a vague thought that he still had his shirt on, that they had been so desperate for each other they didn't even have time to remove it.

She knew Nathan was close, he was pounding into her with a determined drive to the point where she didn't know where one wave of pleasure washed over another.

"Fuck, baby, you feel amazing." Nathan groaned. His hands were on Haley's breasts and her nipples were diamond hard at the way he tugged and twisted them.

With a roar of release, Nathan spilled into her. Haley felt his cock twitch inside of her as outwardly, his strong body juddered against hers. She clenched her inner walls again and relished in the way he shuddered again.

Haley's body felt sweaty as she held onto Nathan, who was clinging to her in the aftermath of his orgasm. She pressed her cheek into his chest, which was solid and warm underneath the soft grey t-shirt. She could almost feel the way his heart thumped rapidly beneath her ear, slowly returning to its normal beat as they half-sat, entwined together on the small surface.

"Wow," she breathed into the silence.

Nathan pulled away enough to bring her face up for a kiss. It was slow, soft and tender, setting off another ripple inside her body.

"That was amazing," Nathan grinned at her. "Probably not the most professional of me, but it was impossible to help myself."

"It's ok," Haley assured him. "You know what they say about mixing work and pleasure ... just as long as you don't do this with all your clients. God, I hope no one sees those photos! You could lose your job if anyone found out."

Nathan's smirk swallowed half of his face, and she flushed when she realized how nervous she sounded. His eyes roamed over her face, like he was taking her in and committing her to memory like a photograph in his brain.

"If I do, it'll be worth it."

* * *

Five days later, Haley's gait was returning to normal, her body still recovering from the erotic experience she'd had in the studio with Nathan. She couldn't believe what had happened, how good he had made her feel. Her body had been taking its time to return to normal, although her head and her heart knew she'd never be normal again and never wanted to forget the way Nathan's body had imprinted on hers.

She'd had a call from the magazine, praising the photos that Nathan had submitted for the publication. She'd asked to see a few images and had stared at them for hours - not at herself, but at the way Nathan had captured her movements and had used the lighting and stark background to make her look like she was jumping out of the page. He had made her nudity look like a piece of art.

She had left the studio with his assurance that Nathan had her number through the magazine and would call, but as the days slipped past and she relived their carnal moments in her dreams at night, alone in her bedroom, she became more uncertain. Would she hear from him again? Had she imagined the chemistry and physical connection they had together? What if he had shared those photos with someone else? Or boasted about how willingly music superstar Haley James had stripped off for him?

It had been hard seeing Brooke again, admitting that the photographer had been their high school classmate Nathan Scott and answering her probing questions.

 _"Oh my God, Nathan Scott? I thought Lucas was the dreamy, creative one?"_

 _Haley shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know, he said he only started photography during college. But Nathan was really good. Really... professional."_

 _"Wasn't it weird? Getting naked in front of Nathan Scott?" Brooke kept saying his full name, and each time it made Haley's nipples tighten further. "I mean, we're probably the only girls from school he hasn't seen naked."_

 _"It was fine, like I said, he was a professional."_

 _But even Brooke was impressed when she had seen the sample images, gushing over how beautiful Haley looked and how talented Nathan was._

 _"He really knows what he's doing."_

 _An unbridled flashback of Nathan's talented tongue jolted through Haley and she had squeezed her thighs together under the table. He certainly knew what he was doing, alright._

With a groan, Haley pushed herself off her couch, where she had spent most of the last five days curled up on, scribbling furiously in her ever-present notebook. At the rate she was going, her entire fourth album would be about that day in the studio with Nathan. Checking her phone and once more, seeing it blank, she pulled out the stack of mail that had been delivered to her from the record company.

One envelope stood out, thicker from the rest. She turned it over to rip the seal open and found herself holding at the back of a black and white magazine. With a frown, she flipped through it.

Page after page featured her and Nathan, their coupling captured and printed on the thick paper for her to see. She eagerly flicked through towards the front, watching them in reverse until she saw herself staring back at her from the front cover, naked with her fingers trailing through her pussy.

She remembered the moment: _"Photograph this."_

A small business card was clipped to the front cover, with a masculine scrawl in capital letters on the back.

 _Haley, these images won't get seen by anyone else but they were too good to go unpublished. Call me, Nathan"_

Haley felt so giddy; she laughed with relief into the silent air of the room. As she grabbed up her phone to dial the number printed on the business card, she saw the name Nathan had printed onto the front cover, a fictional magazine title for a collection of the hottest photos she would ever participate in.

 _Overexposed_.

As she he tapped his number into her phone, she wondered if he'd be up for a second edition.


End file.
